A New Chapter
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: After defeating Evice, Wes and Rui contemplate what the future may hold and how their pasts had shaped their lives. ONESHOT WesxRui


**Pokemon Colosseum. I feel like there should be more fics on Wes and Rui. So here we are.**

"You know what Wes," Rui said. "You're not that scary."

The sandy-haired teen looked at his companion. The two were in Agate Village, resting a little. Wes had defeated Evice and now he and Rui were trying to purify all the Shadow Pokemon. Though it would be a long, tiresome mission, Wes couldn't help but feel relieved. Relieved that even though Team Snagem was defeated, he still had a little more time to figure out what he was going to do, something that he never got the chance to think about.

"What do you mean I'm not that scary?" Wes asked. They were sitting at one of the small cliffs in Agate, dangling their legs over the side of it.

"I mean," Rui said. "For someone who was in one of the most feared organizations in Orre, you came out okay."

"Came out okay?"

"I mean, well, what I'm trying to say is that you kept your humanity. People go power crazy in places like that. But you, you got out of there."

"Yeah," Wes said, tilting his head back towards the sky. "I did get out of there."

Silence.

A gentle breeze played with two teens hair. Their shoulders were leaning against each other.

"Wes?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering, well, I was wondering if…" Rui trailed off.

"If?" Wes asked.

"If you know what you're going to do after."

"After?"

"The purifying. What's going to happen next?"

Wes could feel Rui looking at him. Sighing, he looked down from the sky and into Rui's eyes. Her expression was one of concern.

"You tell me first." He said.

"Me? Well.." Rui trailed off again. She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I don't know." She muttered quietly.

"There's your answer."

"Huh?"

"Neither do I." Wes said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do after either. I feel like, like for my whole life I've been trying to get on the outside. That I've always been forced to do things without a say. But now, now that I have the chance to make my own life, I don't know what to do."

He looked back at Rui, expecting her to have a puzzled look on her face. Instead Rui nodded.

"I feel the same." She said. "My whole life, my family's been picking me up and dragging me around. I feel like they only kept me around because they needed me for something. But what that was, I never knew."

"Your family?" Wes asked. This was the first time he was hearing about Rui's family. The only family he'd seen Rui relate to was her grandparents.

Rui nodded. "I moved from region to region. My parents never liked staying in one spot for too long. They felt like they should always seek adventure." Rui said. "They were the type of people who never matured past sixteen. They were, what was that word again? Childish."

"Where are your parents now?" Wes asked.

Rui opened her mouth, and then closed it. She looked at Wes, then looked at the sky, then the desert. She took a deep breath.

"Dead." She said, with a calm expression on her face.

"Oh," Wes said, understanding her previous actions. "I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be. Rui replied. She looked back at Wes.

"It's weird," she began. "I feel like I should miss them more. But when I found out they passed away, I only cried a little. After that I just, well, I just brushed myself off and headed for Orre. Y'know, so I could live with my grandparents. I was never really close to them, my parents, and we never really felt like a family. I don't know. I feel like if we talked more, we would've been closer. But, they felt like, like they were just people I saw everyday. That's what they felt like. I felt like I should've had a connection to them, but I didn't. I'm sorry. I probably sound like a heartless girl, but I don't feel what I should feel to them, y'know? I don't feel that love…" Her voice trailed off and her gaze remained on Wes.

Wes nodded. He felt the same thing when he was in Team Snagem. Feeling like he should be close to the people around him because he knew them ever since he was young, yet also feeling that these people were strangers. They never talked, they only worked. He and Rui were more alike then he thought.

"I feel the same Rui." Wes said. "Don't worry about feeling heartless." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we just had bad luck with adults."

"Yeah."

More silence. They looked out at the expansive desert in front of them. In the distance, a tiny patch of lush green could be seen.

"I'd like to see that."

"What?"

"That." Wes said, pointing at the green in the distance. "I read from somewhere that a forest and an ocean exist in Orre."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The forest is said to be all green and the ground can be walked on. You don't even need a hover-cycle."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah. I'd like to see it. The ocean and a forest bigger than Agate. I also heard Pokemon just live out there in the forest. Just live there in the wild. I'd like to see that."

"Well then, I guess you found out what you want to do Wes." Rui said, standing up. "After you're done purifying all the Pokemon, you'll start a new adventure."

"A new adventure huh?" Wes muttered to himself. "Yeah. I'll take Umbreon and Espeon. It will be the start of a new beginning. A new chapter." He got up.

"Thanks Rui."

"For what?"

"For, everything I guess." Wes stretched. "Back to work." He said, turning around and heading for Agate Forest.

"Wait Wes." Rui said. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"When this is all over and when you go on your new adventure, could I," she stumbled. "Could I come too?" she asked, her face slightly red. Wes smiled.

"Or course you're coming." Wes said, walking closer to her. "After all, there might be more Pokemon to purify. I'm going to need my partner."

"Partner?"

"Partner."

Rui smiled, looking at Wes' face. Her vision then became cloudy. She wiped at her eyes, only to find tears falling from them.

"Why-?" Rui said.

Wes smiled and wrapped his arms around Rui. "Go ahead," he whispered. "It's been tough for both of us. You've seen things that no one should see. Just let it out." He then gently kissed the top of her head.

And with that action, Rui burst into tears. She cried out of regret, remorse, fear, anxiety, and gladness. She cried for her parents, for all the Shadow Pokemon she'd seen attack others, and for her happiness.

Happiness of knowing that Wes still wanted her to stick around in his life.

**Sorry it didn't end in "extreme kissing" but hey, I always felt that these two took it slow, but they have feelings for each other. COMMENT!**


End file.
